creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Teeth
I need to get my teeth out. I discovered a few weeks ago that all of my teeth have been replaced with eggs. Truth was I thought it was crazy myself but knowing what I know now… I-I-I thought it was just minor tooth decay cause I'm horrible at brushing them. I've always been scared of the dentist ever since I was a kid because the dentist he had refused to use Novocaine because he thought he knew better. I'd always beg my parents not to make me go but... It must because of the tooth paste, the one the doctor gave me. I was doing fine without it, why did I start now! It was because of my wife, oh my pretty wife, I just wanted to make her happy, she hated my breath, so I went to the dentist just for her. I need to get my teeth out. I started to feel them move a few month's ago. It begun as a slightly irritating thrum through my incisors but then they begun to move from side to side, sometimes slowly, some sunk in, some went as far as the distended gum would allow without it popping out. My gums, I can feel them moving in my gums! Just underneath the pink skin whatever is in them makes the tissue shake as they poke out like the larvae of a Botfly. I need to get my teeth out. I noticed that my enamel started to grind off like the wind eroding the chalky mountains about ten years ago. That was the sign they were going to hatch. Cracking like breaking glass, they would appear on my tongue in rivulets of pebbles as I felt the parasites began to peak out. That isn't even plaque ingrained in them, it waste from what remains of the nutrients my teeth would suck out of my mouth. Every time they came slithering out of my mouth, more teeth would just grow back. I tried everything from wearing dentures to attempting to remove them with pliers. I begged doctors to remove them, I tried to sell them so the burden will be brought on someone else but everyone looked at me like I was crazy. When I met my wife, she always tried to convince me it was all in my head. That those X-Rays weren't being doctored and that the reason I didn't want to kiss her was because of the disease. I need to get my teeth out. My son begun to loose his baby teeth today. I always refused to teach him about the tooth fairy but my wife would go against me. Once I drove my wife to tears, even though she attempted to hide them by going into another room. I could tell he was disappointed that he never got any money and I would always get calls from the parents of his crying friends. It didn't matter. He was safe as long as I would make sure to crush his teeth with a mortar and pestle and pour it down the drain. I need to get his teeth out. Five days ago my wife left me with my son. I cried begging them not to go because I'm such a selfish creature but in the end I know it was for the best. I…. I should have gotten her teeth out. I found her this morning sprawled across out bed. Her face was contorted in raw agony, her jaw unhinged as those little bastards must have crawled out like termites when I was sleeping. As I saw the craters, I broke down crying, caressing her hair, saying that I was sorry, as I kissed her once last time. My son came home excited because his birthday is tomorrow. Unable to disappoint I told him I would let him eat as much candy and sweets as his fat little cheeks could envelop. I haven't told him that his mother is dead yet. Would you? After scaring him because I was such a bad father all his life how could I do that him? I promised afterwords that I'd break all of his goddamn baby teeth with a hammer if I could just so he wouldn't have to suffer from my affliction. I gave the little tyke some sleeping pills so he wouldn't feel it. There was no way I'd let him suffer me and my wife's fate. It was only when he gave me a groggy smile that I realized that that was a black space in that white smile of his. I tried to make him vomit by shoving my fingers down his throat but I'm afraid he'll choke on it. So I shakily patted his belly, crying as I now knew what I had to do. I. Need. To. Get. That. Tooth. Out. Category:Reddit Pastas Category:Weird Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment